Scream for His Love
by carryjames48
Summary: Stella Joan bumps into Ghostface the night Maureen is killed. A year later, she becomes smitten with Stu, unaware of his murderous massacre. Yet, something gets to her about Billy who has fears that Stella can interrupt their plans and soon targets Stella as much as he targets Sidney. Can Stella scream for Stu's love to stop this all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, I literally came up with this idea when I was in class and I wrote most of the first chapter during class on my laptop lol. But basically, it's a fanfic with an extra character. Some scenes may be a different from the original movie but most of the original film is carried through. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! And please give me reviews! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! Here, this is where Maureen and Cotton get attacked. However, it is in the same style as Casey and Steve and takes place one year before the previous events.**  
The phone rang. A small hand caressed by a woolen jumper picked it up and brought it up to the innocent, pretty face of Maureen Prescott.  
"Hello?"  
"_Hello_," the voice on the other end said. It was a deep man's voice. Monotone and slow.  
"Yes?" Maureen implied.  
"_Who is this_?" the man questioned.  
"Mmm, who are you trying to reach?"  
"_What number is this_?"  
"What number are you trying to reach?" Maureen smiled, twirling the phone line.  
_"I don't know!"  
_"Well, I think you have the wrong number," Maureen said.  
"Do I?" the man said, sounding a little bit sarcastic.  
_"It happens, take it easy,"_ Maureen said and put the phone down. She was no more than a few steps away from the phone when it rang…again! Casey turned around, a little suspicious.  
She groaned as she picked it up. "Uh, hello?"  
"_I'm sorry, I guess I dialled the wrong number_," the man said, mocking her.  
"So why did you dial it again?" Maureen asked, smiling although she was a little irritated.  
"_To apologize_," the man said mysteriously.  
"You're forgiven, goodbye now!" Maureen said, preparing to put the phone down.  
"_Wait, wait, don't hang up_," the man pleaded.  
"What?"  
"_I wanna talk to you for a second_," the man said flirtatiously.  
Maureen laughed. "They've got nine hundred numbers for that, see ya!" Maureen hung the phone up and took it with her as she made her way to the house corridor.  
Outside, there was a shed, right outside of the house Maureen was in. The shed's door was the tiniest bit open, stopped by a brick. And if you looked onto the ground before the shed door…you would see a shadow of a man appear as soon as the shed light turned on…  
Inside, Maureen turned on the shower head in the bathroom and let the water run. Before she could strip, the phone rang yet again. Maureen groaned as she made her way over to her daughter's nearby bedroom, where she had left the phone, and found it, picking it up.  
"Hello?" Maureen said, annoyance oozing from her voice. She began making her way to the window frame. The window was open. She decided to leave it open but shut the door frame around it.  
_"Why don't you want to talk to me?"_ the same man said.  
"Who is this?" Maureen asked as she made her way back to the bathroom.  
_"You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine."  
_"I don't think so," Maureen said as she put her hand in the water, checking its warmth. The water repelled from her hands, causing a sharp noise as it sparked into shards of water.  
"_What's that sound?"_ the man said, noticing the collision of water from his sound.  
"My shower!"  
_"You having a shower?"  
_"Uh, huh!"  
"_I always have a shower before I watch a movie."  
_"Well, I'm getting ready to watch a video," Maureen said as she went through the corridor, heading for the kitchen.  
_"Really? What?_"  
"Oh, just some scary movie."  
"_Do you like scary movies?"  
_"Uh-huh."  
"_What's your favorite scary movie?_" the man questioned.  
"Um, I don't know." She was in the kitchen now, just before the bench where five kitchen knives stood in slits in a block of wood.  
_"Think. You've got to have a favorite. What comes to mind?"  
_"Uhhhh…._When A Stranger Calls_!" Maureen said as she drew a knife from the wood block and put it back, "You know, the one about the guy who murders two children while a girl babysits and then begins calling her."  
"_Yeah_," the man said slyly. From the bathroom, steam began to rise from the shower water.  
"What's yours?"  
"_Guess!_"  
Maureen got the movies from the opposite bench and began walking through her house as she continued talking to this mysterious man. "Ummm….NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET!"  
"_Is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?"_ the man asked. She had put the movies down and looked out at one of the windows. The shed light was now turned off but the door was still open. She thought nothing of it.  
"Yeah, Freddy Krueger," Maureen said as she pulled up the middle blind over the windows laying next to each other.  
"_I liked that movie…it was scary!"  
_"Well the first one was but the rest sucked!" Maureen said as she left the lounge room. It was a nice room-a couch, a tv. She then moved to the glass door next to it, which had three other glass doors on its left, all four of them having blinds over them. Maureen could see through the blinds of course.  
"_So…you got a husband_?" the man asked.  
"Why? You wanna ask me out on a date?" Maureen said flirtatiously.  
_"I don't know, do you have a husband_?"  
"Mmmm….no," Maureen said, hesitating.  
"_You never told me your name."  
_Maureen sat on the couch arm, just before the glass door. "Why do you wanna know my name?"  
"_Because I wanna know who I'm looking at…"  
_Maureen's face shot up immediately, shock stamped on her forehead. "What did you just say?" Maureen suddenly heard the sound of her cat's bell coming closer and she turned around to see the door.  
"_I want to know who I'm talking to,_" the man said.  
"That's not what you said," Maureen quivered, suspicion oozing from her voice.  
"_What did you think I said?"  
_Maureen ignored him and pulled up the blinds. She then turned on the porch lights, looking out the window in horror. The cat was there before her, looking distressed.  
"_Hello?"  
_Maureen searched the porch. There was nothing. No one was out there. It was empty. The pool and the fog was about it except for the chairs and tables a few meters before the door.  
"Look, I-I gotta go," Maureen said.  
"_Wait, I-I thought we were going to go out?_" the man said, trying to take the tension away from the situation.  
Maureen turned the light off and then turned the tiny, silver lock on the door before he began pulling down the blind over the door. "Um, no. I don't think so." Maureen stopped pulling the blind when it could go no further.  
"_Don't hang up on me!_" the man threatened. Maureen didn't hear him and hung the phone up, looking out the door one last time. The shower was getting hotter and hotter and now steam was beginning to engulf the bathroom.  
Maureen walked past the hall, in a dark corner, hoping the man couldn't see her if he were even out there. The phone suddenly rang. Maureen brought her finger to her eye, cleaning the tears that came from her fear.  
"Shit," she whispered. She answered the call anyway. "Yes?" she demanded, trying to have power over these feelings of fear.  
"_I told you not to hang up on me_." The man said it quietly but anger oozed from his words. Maureen knew it was a threat.  
Maureen groaned. "What do you want?"  
"_To talk_." This time he didn't say it flirtatiously, he said it in a way that you knew he meant harm.  
"Well, dial someone else, okay?" Maureen said, trying to hold back tears.  
"_You getter scared?_" the man taunted.  
"N-no, just…PISSED OFF!" Maureen said angrily, hanging up the phone and slamming it on the chair on Maureen's left.  
She moved down the corridor before turning left and walking into the bathroom, where the steamy air was now a metaphor for how serious the situation had become. Suddenly, the phone rang again. Maureen groaned and hung her head in the head. She stamped her feet as she moved quickly towards the chair near the corridor where she had left the phone. She had had enough of this man and angrily brought the phone to her ear and mouth.  
"LISTEN, ASSHOLE-" Maureen screamed. But her attempt at being intimidating was immediately shot down when the man replied with an even more threatening comment.  
"_NO YOU LISTEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH! HANG UP ON ME AGAIN AND I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH, UNDERSTAND?"_  
Maureen's eyes widened in fear, now crying. She looked so innocent and weak compared to the amount of power this mysterious man had over her. She began backing away and was now before the laundry door.  
The man laughed. "_Yeah…"  
_"Is this some kind of joke?" Maureen said, her voice quivering in her tears.  
"_More of a…_game _really!_" the man slithered. Maureen began backing away, getting herself into the laundry just before another glass door.  
"_I'd lock the doors if I were you…MAUREEN!"  
_The implication that the man knew her name immediately made her turn around. In a flash, she locked the door behind her frantically. She ran out of the laundry and spent no time in running to the glass door meters away from her, slipping as she locked it before putting her eyes to the glass door.  
Her distorted view through her glass on the door showed her empty driveway. No one was there yet she felt watch.  
"If you're here…then where are you?" Maureen said, trying to sound brave.  
"_Can you see me?" _the man whispered through the phone, "_I'm closer than you think."  
_"How close?" Maureen said, now terrified out of her wits. She got her answer when…  
_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
_Maureen screamed. The knocking came from the front door and Maureen was at the back. She backed away, slowly, looking at the corridor. When the corridor ended, the front door was on the right.  
"LISTEN! I am two seconds away from calling the police!" Maureen sobbed, trying to sound brave.  
"_They'd never make it in time! I'd get your guts on your stomach before you can even press 9!"  
_Maureen looked out the windows, now in hysterical sobs. "What do you want?"  
There was a pause. "_To see what your _insides _look like!" _the man slithered. Maureen cried and hung up the phone. She felt sick and began walking away. She began moving in closer to the corridor when suddenly…  
_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
_"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Maureen spun around, screaming. She moved slowly through the corridor, shaking. When the hallway ended, she turned right and moved in closer. She was a few metres away from her front door.  
"Who's there?" she quivered.  
_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
_She screamed again. "WHO'S THERE?" There was no answer.  
_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
_The knocking continued and Maureen ran to the door, getting a hand on the lock. As soon as it did, the knocking stopped. She continued turning the door lock and opened it up. She looked outside…no one was there.  
She slammed the door shut before screaming "I'm calling the police!"  
She ran over to her table and as soon as she picked the phone up, it rang again. Maureen screamed, now in extreme hysterics. She hesitated for a few moments but then decided to answer it.  
"_You should never say _"who's there?" _Don't you watch scary movies? IT'S A DEATH WISH! Might as well come out here to investigate a strange noise or something." _Maureen now established this was no longer a joke and that this caller stranger was actually out there.  
"Listen, you've had your fun but I think you better just leave or else-" Maureen threatened through sobs.  
"_Or else what?" _the man snapped.  
"OR ELSE MY MASTER WILL BE HERE! AND YES I SAID MASTER cos we're having an affair and he'll be _pissed _when he finds out!" Maureen screamed, trying her hardest to scare the man.  
"_An affair? I thought you didn't have a husband!"  
"_I lied! I DO HAVE A HUSBAND! And he's out with my daughter but my master will be here any second so your ass better punked!" Maureen cried.  
"_Sure!"  
"_I swear!" Maureen quivered. She took on a screaming voice. "HE'S BIG AND HE PLAYS FOOTBALL AND HE'LL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"  
"_I'm getting scared! I'm shaking in my boots!" _the voice said sarcastically.  
"So you better just leave." Maureen barely got the words out of her mouth as she was crying so much.  
"_His name wouldn't be...Cotton, would it?"  
_A wave of shock ran through Maureen's body, her head spinning up. "How do you know his name?" she quivered.  
"_Turn on the porch lights…again." _Maureen cried as she shakingly made her way to the lights. She continued crying as she finally turned them on. She made her way to the glass door and looked out.  
On the patio was Cotton Weary, tape on his mouth, taped to his arms and taped by his two feet. He was standing on a small table just above the ceiling. On one of the ceiling fan was a rope and it was tied around Cotton's neck. Dry blood dripped from his face, implying he had been beaten up before. One false move and Cotton could be hung. His face showed pure and utter fear.  
Maureen screamed and went to open the door but as soon as she turned the lock, the menacing voice shouted "_I wouldn't do that if I were you!"_  
Maureen immediately closed the door and put her face to the door. "Where are you? Where are you?"  
"_Guess!" _. From behind her, a figure was stalking her from outside the window, the only window not to have the blinds down._  
_"Please, what do you want?" Maureen pleaded.  
"_I wanna play a game!"  
_"No," Maureen pleaded quietly.  
"_THEN HE DIES RIGHT NOW-"  
"_NO-NO!" Maureen screamed, jumping up.  
"_Which is it? WHICH IS IT?"  
"_Well….what kind of game?" Maureen asked through her sobs.  
"_Turn off the light. You'll see what type of game." _Maureen hesitated for a moment. Cotton shook his head, trying to indicate not to do as the caller told her and that he was here at the house.  
"_Just do it!" _the man demanded and Maureen knew she had no choice. She moved over to turn off the light. Cotton began screaming through the tape around his mouth but Maureen had to forget his pleas and turned off the light before pulling down the blinds, Cotton's screaming going with it.  
"_Now, go to the laundry!"_  
Maureen shot her head around, observing the whole house to see if she was being watched. There was only one of the three windows to have the blind not over it. Maureen moved through the kitchen and into the laundry. She slid the door over and moved back before dropping to the ground, crunching down like a little baby.  
"_Here's how we play," _the man said, "_I ask you a question and if you answer correctly, Cotton lives!" _As he talked, Maureen realized the blind on the door behind her wasn't down and she shot up, pulling it down so no one could see her._  
"_Please, no!" Maureen begged.  
"_C'mon, it's an easy category-movie trivia!"  
"_No, please don't!" Maureen sobbed.  
"_STEVE'S COUNTING ON YOU!" _the man. Maureen gave up. "_First question-it's an easy one. Name the killer in _Nightmare On Elm Street."_  
"_I don't know," Maureen said. She could barely think in this state of mind.  
"_C'mon, it's my favourite scary movie! He had the knife fingers, he haunted nightmares. What's his name?"  
"_I don't know." She was in such a shock she couldn't think.  
"_C'mon, Cotton's counting on you."  
_Maureen stopped feeling sorry for herself and said "Freddy, Freddy Krueger!"  
"_YES!"_ the man shouted, "_Now, for the real question!"  
"_NOOOO!" Maureen cried.  
"_But you're doing so well. We can't stop now," _he told her.  
"Please leave us alone," Maureen continued to bed.  
"_Then answer the question…." _He gave her no choice. "…_name the movie that was originally called _The Babysitter Murders_!"  
_Maureen shot up right away, as it was such an obvious question. "_When A Stranger Calls_….WHEN A STRANGER CALLS, WHEN A STRANGER CALLS!"  
"_I'm sorry!" _the man slithered, "_That's the wrong answer!"  
"_NO! No it's not, not it's not. It was _When A Stranger Calls_." Maureen was so sure of her answer.  
"_Afraid not!"_ the man said. Although Maureen couldn't see him, he knew he was wearing an evil grin on his face.  
"Listen, IT WAS _WHEN A STRANGER CALLS_! IT WAS ABOUT A BABYSITTER AND ALL! I SAW THAT MOVIE TWENTY GOD DAMN TIMES!" Maureen screamed in complete and utter anger. The man did not like her tone and responded with just as much anger, shouting "_Then you should know another babysitting movie, _Halloween, _was called that originally. It was released a year before _When A Stranger Calls in fact. _I'm afraid that's a _wrong _answer_."  
"You tricked me," she cried.  
"_Lucky for you there's a bonus round. But poor Cotton…I'M AFRAID HE'S OUT!"  
_Maureen suddenly heard a whishing sound outside. She looked out and saw the table fall down. The fan was turned on and it was spinning. Cotton suddenly gave a horrible chocking sound as the table fell down. Maureen cried and ran to the lights, flicking them on before frantically pulling the blinds up.  
Cotton's head rolled back and his eyes shut. The fan was on and now his hanging body was swinging violently around the porch in the same motion as the fan.  
Maureen watched in absolute horror. She slowly began to crawl down, hoping the image of Cotton would go away. Crying, she ran away and hid in the kitchen, which was next to the open laundry door. Maureen could hear the man's manical laughter from the phone.  
"_Hey…we're not finished yet,_" the man taunted. Maureen shakingly brought the phone to her ear. "_Final question! Are you ready?"  
_Maureen finally knew what situation she was in. She took a big breath and shakingly pleaded "Please, please, leave me alone."  
"_Answer the question and I will!" _the man said. "_What door am I at?" _Maureen began observing her house like she was an underground mole.  
"What?"  
"_There are many doors to your house-a front door, the side door, the laundry door and a patio door. Answer correctly, you live!" _Maureen grabbed a weapon from her tv and cried.  
"Don't do this! I can't, I won't!" Maureen sobbed uncontrollably.  
And the only answer she got was… "_Your call…"  
_The man suddenly hung up. Maureen stood frozen on the spot for a while until she grabbed the phone keys on the phone and dialled _911. _For a while, they didn't pick up.  
"Please, pick up. Please pick up," she silently begged. She then made her way to the kitchen to grab a knife and came back to the door. As she waited in horror, she did not realize that a dark figure from the back lawn came out and began making their way to the fan which was still spinning with Steve's body flying.  
"_911, what's your emergency?" _the operator said.  
"YES! Please help me. Someone's been killed and the man's stalking me. He's going to try and kill me!" As she pleaded, the figure from outside made his way to the table and got out a knife, positioning it on the rope that killed Cotton.  
"Please, come, please help, please…please…please!" From outside, the strange figure finally cut the rope from Cotton swinging body.  
BANG! His body hit the glass.  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Cotton's corpse, having been cut from the ceiling, had now been flung in the air and landed on the glass door. This ignited Maureen like fire. Maureen screamed then shot up and ran through her house. She ran into the corridor and swung the door shut, leaving it a tiny bit open. She looked out through the crack and saw a hand move the glass door…unlocking it.  
The man was definitely after her. He had made his way into the house. Maureen tip-toed down the corridor and opened her bedroom door. The window in her daughter's room was wide open and she began making her way into the bedroom, being as quiet as she possibly could. She came close to the window frame.  
She put one leg through the frame and then the other one. However, during the struggle, her knife dropped to the floor. It made a loud noise as it collided with the wooden floor. Immediately, she hid to the outside brick wall. She stayed there for a while until she decided to go back for her knife. She was bending over the window frame to get it but she looked up and saw a light on the corridor floor…and the shadow of the man calling her.  
FUCK IT she thought. Forget the knife, she had to get out of the house NOW! She bent down and crawled past the wall until she was right underneath her parent's bedroom window. It was slightly open and she went to look up to see if the man was there. She could see in the reflection of the shower window the figure of a strange man holding a knife.  
Desperate for her life, she continued crawling against the brick wall until she was nearly at the front lawn. She crawled right until she was underneath her bedroom window. That's when the man talked to her.  
"_I can hear you bitch…I know you're out here!"  
_She looked around. No one was in sight. If this man wasn't outside…he must be…  
Maureen began rising up and she looked out the window. She saw a man in a black coat…who whipped around, revealing its face. The man was wearing a black hood and a white mask. It was like a ghost-it was a ghost. It was screaming. Like a ghost in pain. White and skeleton like…terrifying!  
Maureen screamed at the top of her lungs as the mans gloved hands ripped through the fly screen and grabbed Maureen's arm. Maureen and him wrestled for a while before Maureen punched the man in the face. Maureen looked at the man, who fell to the floor but quickly began getting up. She dashed off.  
She turned left, looking at her verandah. The gate keys lay on a hook next to the living room window. She needed to open the gate with the keys and in lightning speed, she dashed off to the verndah, climbing over the balcony. She ran over there and grabbed the keys.  
Suddenly, the man jumped through the window near the keys and pulled Maureen to the ground. The keys flung away, behind the man and she dropped all chances of getting up. Maureen tried getting up, struggling for the ground before she got on two feet and ran for her line. The killer was in very close pursuit and chased after her to the lawn.  
After running for a while, the man caught up to Maureen and put his hand to her mouth. Maureen mumbled for a bit as they ran until the man brought her in, raising the knife, before stabbing her just above her breast and just below her shoulder. Maureen gave a painful shout.  
There was no pain at all until Maureen went into a sudden state of shock. She fell to the ground and began to cry as a dull throbbing began to take over her wound, where blood was coming out furiously. The pain began to grow in intensity. She looked behind her and saw her husbands car come onto the curb, just before the gate. The masked man came over her, preparing to stab her again. Maureen reacted to her fight instincts and knocked the knife out of his hands. She could see headlights coming from afar. The headlights of her husband's car. The gates suddenly began to open. Her family were here!  
The man dragged Maureen's arms and brought her into the nearby bushes just as her husand's car pulled into the drive way. Maureen was fully in the bushes as her husband and her daughter stopped the car.  
"HELP! HELP ME!" Maureen called.  
The man knew he needed to stop her from talking and suddenly brought both of his hands to Maureen's throat and began strangling her. Maureen coughed and spluttered in discomfort, feeling oxygen leave her brain. In a natural instinct, she kneed the man in his groin. The man gave a sound of pain and fell back.  
Maureen struggled for a while and turned her head back. She squirmed as she gasped for air. From her point of view, she saw her husband and her daughter finally getting onto the verandah and going towards the door, not even noticing her hiding in the bushes. Maureen brought herself up off the ground and slowly made her way over to the verandah. Her family were commenting on the flowers. Maureen brought her hands to her throat, which was still recovering from her short strangling stint. She got closer and closer to the verandah. If only they turned around. Her family made their way inside the house. They closed the door, not even looking back.  
"SIDNEY!" Maureen gasped. It was barely a sound. She couldn't talk at all. She was sobbing. Her husband entered the house and could see the steam from the bathroom engulf the whole hallway. "JESUS!"  
From outside, the man had risen from behind Maureen, his knife in his hand. Maureen turned around and was pushed to the verandah. Maureen lay on the ground, not even bothering to fight. She knew she was going to die. But she had to know one thing first…she had to know who had killed her.  
She brought her bloodied hand to the man's mask and took it off. The man looked back at her. He had dark hair and perfect skin. White teeth and brown eyes. He looked so young, so cute. He was a teenager. He let Maureen take off the mask. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Stu?" Maureen whispered.  
Maureen never in a million years thought that her daughter's friend, Stu Macher, would be the one to end her life. Stu looked at Maureen's pretty face. She had been hurt by what he had done. He regretted it too. Maureen looked up at the knife. He held it up there for a while, hesitating whether to kill her or not. He was shaking. Maureen lay defenseless. Stu had to finish this, it was too late for cold feet now.  
And after a moment, with a scream…he brought the knife down on her chest!  
"Maureen?" her husband said as he surveyed the back doors, not even noticing Cotton's body. Sidney was still at the doorway and the steam from the bathroom had gotten to her.  
"Oh my god!" she said. She ran down the hallway and went into the bathroom. She frantically went into the shower and turned it off.  
"Mum? Mum? MUM!" she screamed. She ran to the front door to meet her father. "Where is she?" she called, not knowing her mother was being gutted a few metres away them.  
"Just call the police," her father told her. Sidney whipped out the home phone, her father comforting her.  
Stu had stabbed Maureen in her ribcage, slashed her to her groin and stabbed her multiple times in the abdomen and the back. Maureen drew a huge breath as Stu took the knife out and then stabbed her again, giving a spluttering choke.  
"Maureen, are you in your room?" her father said. Her daughter, now on the phone, could hear the chokes and slashes of her daughter. "Mum, Mum is that you?" she pleaded.  
Stu dragged Maureen's body against the driveaway. The tiniest bit of life was inside of Maureen. She gave a faint breath. She could hear her parents from the phone. She continued to give tiny little breathes.  
From the phone, Sidney heard Maureen breath. "Help me…"  
Stu dragged her gutted, blood-stained corpse outside the house's fence where  
another man was hiding with a cellular. He was the man who made the calls. He was an extremely attractive man. He had long hair that covered his face. He was darkly handsome, perfect skin and a muscular figure. He had bright eyes and a charming face yet he gave a vibe of…evil.  
"Well done, Stu," he said, now satisfied with revenge.  
"Thank you, Billy," Stu said, although he looked sad.  
"_Help me…_"  
From inside, Sidney listened in horror as her mother breathed for life. "Oh my god, I can hear her!" her mum cried as she handed the phone to her father. Billy pinned Maureen into the tree and put his hands to her throat as he pushed her closer up the tree, causing her to splutter. "_TREE!_" Maureen's husband could hear through the phone.  
As Stu grabbed Maureen's throat and pulled her up the tree closer, he grabbed the knife and looked at her. Her eyes were closing, tears and blood all over them. He felt so sorry but had no way out. With much regret, he brought the knife into Maureen's abdomen, impaling her into the tree.  
Meanwhile, Billy grabbed the phone and said to his girlfriend, using their voice-changer, "_Look outside_" before hanging up. Stu had now successfully impaled Maureen much like he had hung Cotton and made a run for it with Billy.  
Sidney and her father were now in a frantic state of shock. "Get in the car. Drive down to the Belinda's place. Call the police!"  
"No, not my mum. Please not my mum," Sidney continued to repeat. She began to open the door and turned around, going outside.  
From down the road, a beautiful girl was wondering around. She running away with Billy, trying to get as far away from Maureen's house and the girl could see the two figures running down the road. Billy and Stu. Billy ran across to the opposite road, separating from Stu. So, now, it was only Stu, who was still dressed in his costume.  
For this girl, it was only her second day living in Woodsboro and she had decided to go for a walk. It wasn't long before she had become lost though. There was too much country side and every time she thought she was getting closer to getting home, a dark lane or a pitch black field would show up.  
As the figure came closer and closer, this girl suddenly heard the sound of the tower bell striking, telling her it was 12am. That's when she heard…  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Sidney's blood-curdling scream echoed through the street as she fell to the ground. Her father came out and his eyes went wide. As soon as the scream was emited, a tall black shadowy figure suddenly ran straight into the beautiful girl walking down the road, knocking her off her feet and straight on to her back. She felt the hard stone hit the back of her head and her vision had turned blurry. She looked up to see a tall ghost face staring down at her. She remembered that costume from last Halloween in her hometown. Considering it wasn't Halloween she was guessing this guy was a total maniac. Sidney continued to scream.  
Stu watched her carefully. He had never seen such a pretty girl. Her blue eyes blinked helplessly under her thick black eyelashes. She was curvy and had full pink lips. Her long brown hair had ombre streaks at the tips and it was straightened and silky. She was tiny but had a curvy, gorgeous figure. She wore skin tight black leggings, a grey silk top, a stylish scarf and a pink jacket worn open. She hit you with her prettiness like a thousand butcher knives.  
Stu actually couldn't believe his luck that he had run into her. Reality started to set in though when he realized he was backing away from him. She was crawling on her back using her elbows to shuffle back. He could tell she was terrified.  
The girl stared at the mask. She knew whoever this person was behind the mask was fascinated by her. The way his head tilted to the side. He seemed to forget the bloodied knife. She was guessing that scream from earlier was something to do with him.  
The police sirens suddenly rang from near and Stu took one last glance at her and sped off, leaving her relieved. He turned to the right, finally getting out of sight before the police could see him. The woman was still screaming as police came into the house and the girl had begun to make her way over to see what was wrong.  
A policeman came and took her by the arm. "Excuse me, Miss, what's your name?"  
"Uh, Stella Joan. Why do you wanna know my name?"  
"There's just been a terrible tragedy over here, like…a homicide."  
"Why? Did you think I did it?" Stella said.  
"No, I mean there's no blood on you. And even if you did, no one would believe it because you're a girl. That's one advantage of being female!" he said. That's true, Stella thought.  
When Stella turned the corner, she saw the tree and immediately felt sick. She could see Maureen's body, impaled to a branch with a kitchen knife in her abdomen. Her eyes zoomed in and Stella could see a better view of the blood patched onto her skin, the intestines rolling down her leg and that terrifying, pained expression taped onto Maureen's wide open eyes. Sidney's screams continued to echo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
_Nearly A Year Later…_  
Sidney Prescott sat on her desk, doing homework on her computer. She was dressed in her white nightgown with her hair pulled back. She heard a noise outside of her house, directly underneath her window and despite turning her head, she paid no attention to it.  
She heard another noise again-something against the wood of her house and the smashing of a pot. She finally decided to go look out her window. Something grabbed her arm. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs and looked out. It was Billy.  
"Hey...it's just me, Sidney," he said.  
Sidney looked at her boyfriend in surprise. "Billy? What the..." she said surprised by his presence.  
"I'm sorry babe. Don't eat me." Billy said.  
"What are you doing here?" Sidney asked him in anger.  
"You sleep in THAT?" Billy asked her as he crawled into her room and pointed to her bed, "Your bed in your old house was heaps better." "Yes, I do sleep in that. My dad's in the other room." Sidney whispers.  
"I'll only stay a minute." Billy said. "Billy, what are you even doing here?" Sidney asked him. Billy gets up and begins looking through her stuff.  
"It just occurred to me that I've never snuck through your bedroom window." Billy said to her.  
"Now that it's of your system, can you please go!" Sidney said to him trying not get caught by her dad. "No…because I was home, bored, watching television. _The Exorcist _was on and it got me thinking of us." Billy said to her.  
"It did?" Sidney asked.  
"Yeah…the part where she vomitted reminded me of what I do every time I see a picture of you," he joked. Sidney rolled her eyes, taking offence. He laughed.  
"Nah, I'm kidding, baby. What really got me thinking of us was that…it was edited for TV. All the good stuff was cut out and I started thinking about us and how two years ago, we started off kinda hot and heavy, a nice solid "R" rating on our way to an NC17. And how things have changed and, lately, we're just sort of...edited for television." Billy said looking at her.  
"So you thought you could sneak in my window and we would have little raw footage?" Sidney retorted sarcastically. "No, no. I wouldn't dream of breaking your underwear rule. I just thought we might do some on top of the clothes stuff." Billy said to her.  
"Yeah." Sidney said to him.  
"Yeah?" Billy asks her not sure if she's saying yes or just messing with him. His dick gets hard every time right here with Sidney. He then crawls onto the bed as Sidney lies down. He gets on top of her.  
She snuggles up next to him, planting a kiss on his lips. Passionate and gentle. Billy moves into her as both are now on her bed. They kiss passionately. Billy's hands find Sidney's breast as she moans. He moves from kissing her lips to her neck. Sidney moans letting Billy know she's enjoying his touch so far. Billy's hands move down to the bottom of her night gown. He's able to get one of her legs separated from the other. His other hand gets a hold of her other leg spreading them even further apart. Sidney can feel her cunt dampening as Billy grinds his erection through his pants on her genitals. He begins unclasping his belt. She suddenly realizes the position she's in and that her father is in the next room…speaking of the devil…  
BANG!  
Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open. The doorknob caught on the open closet door behind it jamming it, holding it in place.  
"What's going on in there?" a voice said from behind the door. Billy quickly rolls out of sight behind the bed. Sidney unlocks the door to reveal a man-Mr. Prescott.  
"Are you okay?" Mr. Prescott said.  
"Can you knock?" Sidney asked him.  
"I heard screaming," Mr. Prescott said to her.  
"No you didn't." Sidney responds. He pushed the door completely open. He looks around the empty room. Satisfied, he turns his attention back to Sidney.  
"No? Oh, well...I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. Now I'm cutting the expo short because of, uh…you know, and I'll be back on Tuesday. There's cash on the table and I'll be staying at the Raleigh Hilton..."  
"..out at the airport..." Sidney finishes his sentence.  
"..so call if you need anything." Mr. Prescott tells her.  
"Got it." Sidney said to him. He gave the bedroom a quick once over.  
"I coulda swore I heard screaming." Mr. Prescott said to his daughter.  
Sidney distracts him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Have a good trip ok," Sidney says smiling. "Sleep tight, sweetie." Mr. Prescott said to her. He pulls the door closed. Billy reappears.  
"Close call." Billy joked, holding her stuffed animal. The effects of their sex is still on. His heart isn't racing...it's pounding! Like it's going to burst out of his chest the way Neil Prescott burst the door open. "Can we finish what we started?" Sidney chuckles, shaking her head. "Sorry, no."  
"See what you do to me?" he asked her, motioning towards the bulge in his pants. Sidney chuckles lightly. Sweat has popped out all over his forehead, his breathing heavy.  
"You know what my dad will do to you?" Sidney responded. "I'm gonna go and take care of this." Billy said pointing to his erection as Sidney walks him to the window. "I appreciate the romantic gesture." Sidney said to him sarcastically. She gives him a kiss goodnight. Sweet and simple.  
"Hey…about the sex stuff. I'm not trying to rush you. I was only half serious." Billy whispers. She kisses him again as he eases through the window.  
Sidney still wanted to play around. "Would you settle for a PG-13 relationship?  
"What's that?" Billy asked.  
She pulls her flannel gown open for a split second...flashing her left breast. His mouth drops open...surprise, shock. Their eyes meet. They share a smile. Sidney chuckles.  
"My god. You're just a tease." Billy said to her. Both laughed. Billy finally left her room. He chuckled. She had no idea she just made out with her mother's murderer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Lunch time came along and the students of _Woodsboro High _can be seen doing various activities outside. Four students are sitting at the water fountain-Sidney, Billy, Stuart and Tatum. Stuart better known to his friends as Stu has his arm draped across Tatum's back. Everyone knew he was a Billy wannabe, even himself. Almost the jock, almost handsome, almost cool but could never be good enough. He tries way too hard to be popular and doesn't realize what people really think of him.  
Sidney is quiet for a second. Billy notices this and gently kisses her cheek. Out of random, disgusted yet curious, Sidney asked "How do you gut someone?"  
All eyes turn to Sidney. A serious silence befalls the five teens as they each ponder her question. And then Stu speaks.  
"I've seen it on movies. You take a knife, stabbed them in the abdomen then slash them to their pelvis," Stu said explaining how to kill another human being. Sid flinches again. Tatum turns her face up as well. Billy frowns. Sidney shivers down to her soul. The whole table rolls their eyes at Stu.  
"It's called tact, you fuckeregg," Billy said, "Besides, my girl doesn't need to hear this shit. Not now." "Sorry." Was all Stu could say. He hated it when Billy was mad at him.  
"Remember in JAWS when they caught the wrong shark at first and Richard Dreyfuss cut it open to look for body parts and all they found was a licence plate and all this white milky goo."  
They all lean over to see a boy talking to them. He's a tall and gangly kid who used to be Billy's master but is not anything but a witty jokester and instead elevates geek to coolness. He resembles the very essences of nerdiness without the geeky glasses and the nerd like voice. It bothers him to see the two couples making out. It especially bothers him to see Billy and Sidney together. He's envious of Billy not because he's cool and popular but because has Sidney. Stu leans over and socks the person in the arm.  
"Why the fuck are you here, anyway, Randy?" Stu said to him who eyed him as if he had hurt his arm.  
"Hey, Sid? Didn't you use to date me?" Randy asked. They all groan. Not this agan!  
"Yeah, for about two seconds," Stu said to Randy.  
"Before she dumped him for Billy," Taylah said, who too is angry at Randy for something he did nearly two years ago.  
"You did not. Stu's full of shit," Randy said, defending himself, "I use to be really popular before you _did _Billy and then dumped me!"  
"I didn't _do _Billy," Sidney said angrily, "You were being an asshole then _you _dumped me and yet you still want me back when this was like, what? TWO YEARS AGO!"  
"Well how are you feeling this week, Sidney, huh?" Randy asked her. Billy looked over at him frowning hard. Sidney shook her head. "Why do you ask Randy?" Sidney asked him, hoping he wasn't about to bring up her mother.  
"Well it happened nearly a year ago. Don't want de je vu, right?" Randy asked her. "After your mother was gutted and all, I'm surprised you're handling this well." Randy finished. He looked up to see Billy staring daggers at him. Sidney wore a hurt expression on her face, Tatum had a look of shock on her face while Stu shook his head angrily. Even he knew not to bring up Sid's mother.  
"Fuck you Randy." Sid said before leaving abruptly with her backpack. "What I'd say?" Randy asked confused.  
"I should gut your ass in a second," Billy yelled angrily moving towards him. Stu stood up to stop him. Randy sat back shocked. He hadn't meant to hurt Sidney. Her mother's death is a touchy subject for her. "He didn't mean it." Stu said to him. He was still regretful of the night he stabbed Maureen and hung her from a tree. Billy continued to glare at Randy.  
"Billy, check on Sid." Tatum told him. Billy grabs his backpack and heading back into the school building. "Asshole." Tatum said. "BITCH!" Randy said. "You're lucky I'm not going to hurt you," she said to him, although Randy would definitely hit her back if she hit him. It's only fair. "You know talking about Maureen is touchy subject for Sid dumb ass."  
Billy found Sidney standing at her locker crying. He knew she would have a tough time trying to keep from thinking about her mother's death. It was bad enough that two of her fellow classmates were brutally murdered but for Randy to bring up her mother put it over the top. He felt bad for the woman he loved. He slowly mad his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waste. Sidney didn't turn around cause she knew who it was holding her. She leaned into him. Billy gently kissed her forehead.  
"You ok baby?" He asked her.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Sidney said softly as Billy nuzzled her neck. She was glad to have him as her boyfriend. He truly did care about her. Billy spent a lot of time comforting Sidney during the time of her mother's death and thereafter making sure she was ok and safe. He'd let her cry when she needed it and would hold her without having to be asked. He truly knew how to be a good boyfriend.  
"Don't pay any attention to Randy. He's an asshole don't pay him no mind."  
"I know. Its just that this is whole thing has got me on edge." Sidney said rubbing the tears from her face.  
"I know it does. This whole thing has got a lot of people on edge but don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to you." Billy said to her.  
"I don't want you getting hurt protecting me." Sidney said to him.  
"What, me get hurt? I'm invincible baby." Billy said earning a chuckle from Sidney. Billy smiled making her feel better. "There I knew I could make smile." Billy said as Sid giggled. Billy took her hand in his arms. "Look, I know things are a little crazy right now but I'm here for you. I mean it when I say I won't let anything happen to you. Ok."  
"Ok." Sidney said as she and Billy kissed passionately.  
"Let me walk you to class." Billy said. Sidney nods as they both head towards her sixth period class holding hand.

Stella walked behind Sidney and Billy, desperate for new class. Her school was so different from her old one. It was so strict!

*BUMP*

Stella almost fell but strong arms kept her steady and pulled her close. She looked up to see a tall, blue eyed smiling guy. He was cute in a weird sort of way. She had seen him earlier in the day with his hands on gingery blonde girl's tits. It wasn't the most attractive sight.  
"Woahh sorry, my bad," he said, flashing a white smile. She stepped away from him. The bump had felt so similar to the night almost a year ago. 363 days to be precise. His eyebrows raised but his smile stayed. Stu remembered who this was. It was that girl. THAT GIRL!  
"I'm sorry? Have I done something wrong? Because hurting a man is fine but hurting a woman _is terrible,_" he said, sarcastically. Steph rolled her eyes and relaxed. Definitely a masculinist!  
"No you didn't do anything. I'm sorry if anything happened to you." "Nah, nothing did. I just like men's rights!" he said. Stella laughed.  
"Could you help me find my next class? I'm so lost and if Himbry finds out I'm late to this class I'm in detention AGAIN". He shook his head laughing, while checking her timetable.  
"Got Himbry on your back already. Don't worry. Everyone does. You have film class next…with me! I'm Stu by the way".  
"I'm Stella Joan" He stood really close to her and it didn't matter to Stella because he was the only one in this dumpster that actually talked to her!

"Dude, it's nothing," Stu told Billy, "This girl is hot! Plus-she's into horror films, she takes film studies AND she laughs at my jokes!" Stu was sounding like a love sick dog. Billy frowned.  
"Are you forgetting this was the girl you ran into the night we gave Maureen what she fucking deserved? She could ruin everything if she finds out who you are! If you break up with Tatum over this bitch, Sid won't come to your party and this whole thing gets ruined just because of one stupid little whore!" Stu narrowed his eyes.  
"Calm down! I won't break up with Tatum. But invite Stella to the party! I could use some fun if Tatum dies," he said rubbing his hands together. Billy shook his head. "Fine. But if she gets in the way she's dead!".  
Randy comes up behind them both with his arms around Stella. Stu immediately got angered. "I have found a horror movie. And what's best about it…she's a girl," Randy said as he began presenting Stella like a trophee.  
"Looks like I found her first, you fuckrag," Stu said. He turned to Stella and decided it was his turn to make Randy jealous.  
"Oh my god, do you remember when we were in film class and you prank called that bitch who made you move schools?" Stu said. Stella took Randy's arm off her and went over to Stu, laughing. "Oh my god, that was so funny! And when we made that joke about that teacher!" "Yeah, that was…" Stu turned to Randy and shouted "SO FUNNY!" Randy showed pure jealously on his face.  
"Are you single Stu? Oh right, you haven't met his girlfriend, Stella? Yeah, she's friends with the girl who cheated on me with this guy-" he said, pointed to Billy. "WHO DUMPED YOU, YOU MEAN!" Billy said.  
Randy ignored him. "So, yeah, I don't think you are single Stu!" Randy added quickly. "So that's all you want from me?" Stella asked Randy. Randy was left speechless. Billy muttered something under his breath.  
"If that's the case for both of you, here's a big deal-I've never had sex with anyone. See you Stu….Randy…and guy I don't know," said Stella before quickly walking off. Randy scurried after her and Billy and Stu were left alone again.  
"I fucking hate Randy," Stu said, "I can't wait until we frame him and gut his face!"  
"I FUCKING HATE _HER! _She is going to die," Billy said.  
"Dude she can't die! She's a virgin!" said Stu, trying to find any excuse to save her. Billy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
"You of all people should know that," Billy said, his mood changing from violent to flirtatious. His hand traced down Stu's shirt. "Remember that night when I told you had to help me…because you were a virgin…" Billy's hands were now touching Stu's groin and instead of being sexual, it was now traumatizing. "And I changed that…just in case you didn't help me." Stu began to remember the night Billy took his virginity…and how Stu somehow liked it.  
"So, if she does find out…" Billy said, his hands getting awfully close to Stu's underwear, "History will have to repeat itself." Stu could feel himself being aroused before Billy withdrew his hand and walked away. Stu never wanted to think of that night again. It had been a year ago. About a week before Maureen died…a week before Stu committed his first murder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I've been getting a lot of views but not many reviews. Please be the first to review my story, it'll be awesome!**

Chapter 4  
Stu was walking home when a thought came across his mind. What were the motives? Billy said he had one, he just never revealed it. But then again what were Stu's motives for the murders? He doesn't really have any. Well, there was pressure. Not to mention when he was raped. And threatened with his life. And then again, he just loved watching scary movies. He loved the fear on the girls' faces. He loved how powerful he felt. He loved how he could finally take anger out on girls without the law saying "hitting a man is okay but hitting a woman is terrible." AND WOMEN SAY THEY EXPERIENCE SEXISM! Not to mention how he loved the fight and the chase. His thoughts were cut quickly when he heard a girl scream  
"HELP!"  
His head shot up. "HELP!" He heard it again and realized the voice belonged to Stella. She was only a few metres away. A bunch of cheerleaders from Stella's previous school were beating her up. They were in a catfight and she was no challenge for the bunch of bitches.  
Quickly, Stu ran over there and grabbed the girl from behind and held her by her shirt. It was in self-defense so Stu could easily hurt this girl who just happen to turn out to be a very similar girl Stella had been talking about. She was the one who caused Stella to move schools.  
"Guy I don't know, why don't you just stay out of this, you dickhead," the girl said. She tried squirming out of his reach but he was too strong. Stu smirked.  
"Shouldn't you be inside, Williams? Locked doors, closed windows. I mean, the killer must be targeting sluts!" The girl shuddered at the thought of being gutted and was let free by Stu, walking away with her friends.  
Stu knelt down by Stella whose lip was bleeding. Her eyes were teary but she was half smiling. "I'm so glad you came," she said. Stu was filled with anger. How can anybody hurt her? He didn't like seeing her hurt and helpless. Stu made sure that this girl was going to get a visit from him.  
He helped Stella up to her feet. "Let's get you home. You don't live too far right?" Stella shook her head. They began walking home.  
"So what exactly did that bitch do to you that made you move schools?" Stu asked.  
"Well, when I moved to Woodsboro last year I settled in really well at Lady High," Stella said, "You know the school down the road. And then Ella was my friend but she somehow got…jealous of how quickly popular I became and she told me to make out with some guy at a party and then put a picture up online about it. All these people started giving me shit about it and so I had to move."  
"What a little bitch!" Stu said. They walked in silence for a moment until Stella broke the ice.  
"Stu…I need to tell you something," she said. "I just don't know how you're going to react". Stu froze. Shit! Thoughts swarmed around his head. She thinks it's me! Billy is going to kill her…maybe I might have to kill her. Oh my god.  
"I ran into Maureen Prescott's killer almost a year ago when I was walking home. I think it was Ella! The way she knocked me to the floor is just like the Ghostface guy". Stu relaxed but he needed to play along.  
"What's Ghostface?" He knew she was referring to the costume he hadn't wore in almost a year but he didn't know there was a name for it. "It's a Halloween costume-it's the costume that he wore the night he killed Maureen and that Cotton guy. That's not important though! I think I should go to the police and tell them. And maybe tell them about Ella".  
Stu knew this would interfere with his plan. "She's a girl. No one's going to believe you. And the police are so clueless they'll probably think you're trying to frame Ella and you're just making this all up. Keep quiet. This guy won't hurt you. I promise."  
Stella bit her lip nervously. "You're right. Please don't tell anyone Stu!" she cried. She pulled into Stu for a hug. Her tears and blood from her lip soaked Stu's shirt. "I'm not going to say anything," he said, "It'll be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Sidney had gotten off the school bus and made her way into the huge two story country home with a spacious lawn she lives in with her father. The house looks big and lonely as Sidney moves up the walk to the front door. It was a different house to where Maureen was murdered. Her father had decided to move into a new house, his wife's murder being too much.  
Sidney made herself a snack while going to work on her homework. Lucky for her she only had some Math homework. She sat down in the living room and completed her math homework, double checking her answers before picking up her phone and dialling Tatum's number. Sidney is on the telephone. The two have been on the phone for awhile.  
"You sure I can stay over? My dad won't be back til Sunday," Sidney asked her "No prob. I'll pick you up after practice." Tatum said to her. "Tell your mom I said thanks." Sidney said.  
"Yeah, yeah...are you okay?  
"Uh-huh, it's just...you know…" Sidney mumbled. "Randy's comments didn't help either," Tatum said to her. Sidney didn't respond. "Listen I'm sorry about Randy and what he said. It pissed you off. He can be a real asshole at times." "It's ok. I'm over it," Sidney said.  
"I'll be there by seven. I promise." Tatum said to her.  
"Thanks, Tatum." Sidney said to her.  
"Later Sid." Tatum said before Sidney hung up the phone. Sidney comes down the stairs, her arms carrying a change of clothes, toothbrush, make-up... She opens the hall closet and pulls a small overnight bag from the top shelf. Moving into the living room she loads it up, plopping down on the sofa, hitting the TV remote. Sidney stared at the television watching the news.  
Gale Weathers appears, standing in front of the school, her teeth gleaming white. "Only a year ago, Maureen Prescott, wife and mother, was found murdered and hung," came Gale's voice.  
Sidney sighs deeply trying not to cry again. Something she did earlier after Randy's comments. She had gotten up from the couch and made her way over to the other part house. She goes over to the window and looks outside seeing nothing in particular. She sits down beside the table.  
Her eyes frozen, mesmerized by the image. Her eyes go to the clock on the end table. 5:45 PM. Her eyes then move to the framed photo next to it...a black and white photo stares at her...a healthy, vibrant woman. The woman is an older version of Sidney. It's a picture of Sidney and her mother Maureen Prescott taken two years earlier. Sidney curls up on the sofa closing her eyes tight...

Stella sat on her sofa all cuddled up watching _Fatal Attraction _with a bowl of popcorn. Although she was disgusted by the film and it creeped her out with all the graphic and sexual violence, she was still fascinated by the scenes. The way Glenn Close moved, how she survived and basically just how a woman could be!  
_Glenn's character jumped out of the bath and screamed. However, a shot is fired.  
_Stella jumped up the same way Glenn did and her popcorn went everywhere. She had seen the film so many times that jumping at the scene was just second nature. She went to go get the brush and pan from the closet. As she made her away over there, her home phone rung.  
*RING RING- RING RING- RING RING*  
Stella turned around, looking at the phone as if it were an extra-teresttial picture. As she turned back to get it, the closet door slightly opened from behind her. She answered the call.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"_Hello, Stella_." It was the same voice as the man who murdered Maureen. The voice of Ghosface.  
"Uh, how may I help you?"  
_"Oh you can_," he said.  
"How exactly, pretty boy?"  
"_Guess!"  
_"I'm not in the mood for truth or dare so I suggest you tell me what you want."  
"_Why? You busy?"  
"_Uh, huh," Stella said, "I'm watching a movie."  
"_Really, what?"  
_"A scary movie!"  
"_Do you like scary movies_?"  
"Some of them, I guess."  
"_What's your favourite scary movie?"  
_"Um…uh…HALLOWEEN!"  
"_Really? Then how come _Fatal Attraction _makes you jump like that?"  
_Stella's head shot up in fear. The man hanged up. She knew she was being watched. She knew the man who she had met was after her….he was in the house.  
Steph turned around and saw the closet door under the stairs. She clutched the phone to her chest, heavily panting. She moved silently into the closet door and left it a tiny bit open, not wanting to make a noise.  
RING-RING  
Her phone went off. She clutched to her chest, trying not to make a sound. Then from behind her, she heard the voice again…and it wasn't from the phone.  
"_Hello, Stella!"  
_Suddenly, Ghostface jumped out, his knife in the air. Stella screamed at the top of her lungs and fell back, causing the closet door to open. He lunged at Stella but she dodged, knocking him off his legs.  
Even though it was the same person she run into on the night of Maureen's death, he didn't seem the same. Before he just seemed dazed by her. This time he had one mission. He wanted to kill her.  
She ran out of the house, not even looking back. She could see Stu, Tatum and Randy across the street.  
"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE". They turned around and fear printed onto Stu's face. She ran into Stu's arms while Tatum and Randy frowned. Stu stroked Stella's hair trying to calm her down.  
"Hey! Woahh...what's wrong?" Stu said. Tatum punched Stu on the arm.  
Stella was crying uncontrollably. "He's in the house! The killers in my house! He tried to kill me! Please we need to call the police." Stu frowned. Tatum snapped out of her jealousy and helped this girl, although she barely knew her.  
"Calm down. I'll go call my brother. Randy, Stu, stay with her".  
The police came, searched Stephs house and just found signs of a struggle but no killer. The police finally left and Stu prepared to go home. His cellular suddenly vibrated. It was Billy.  
"Hello?" Stu asked.  
"_How was Stella?_" The voice didn't belong to Billy, it was the voice of Ghostface.  
"Billy, where are you?" Stu asked.  
"_The police never looked in the treehouse…"_  
Stu looked up to the nearby tree. In there was a treehouse and in the window, Stu could see a black figure inside. Stu went over to the tree and began to climb up the wooden planks nailed onto the tree. He finally made it into the treehouse and opened the door. No surprise, there stood Ghostface. He pulled back his mask, revealing the handsome face beneath the terrifying ghost mask.  
He smirked. Stu mirrored it with anger. Billy brought his voice changer to his mouth and said in the terrifying voice "_Hello, Stuart!"  
_Stu angrily walked over to Billy. "Why the _fuck_ did you go after Stella, Billy?". Stu couldn't hide his anger. He didn't want Billy anywhere near Steph. Billy continued to smirked.  
"Relax, Stu," he said calmly.  
"Tell me to relax?" Stu shouted, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL HER FUCKING ASS!"  
"I didn't try to _gut _her!" Billy said, "I just wanted to see if she could outrun me…which she could!"  
"Why though?" Stu asked, confused.  
"Because there's something about her that makes us think she will…interfere with our movie!" Billy said.  
Stu couldn't help but feel unconvinced. He wanted to dump this plan after Billy scared Stella like that. Stu started to worry. Were his feelings for Steph ruining his and Billy's movie in the way Billy said? Or were these feelings making him see that this whole idea was just plain foul? Love confused him so.  
Stu jumped out of the treehouse and made his way back to his car as Billy separated from him. Stu thought he was going back home to his own house but that was very wrong…  
Billy noticed an open window at the top of the house. It was Stella's bedroom! Billy put his costume back on again and used his skills from his advance on Sidney last night and began to climb up to the room. He silently made it into Stella's bedroom. She was asleep.  
Billy moved in closer and closer and closer…then put his hand over Stella's mouth and hit a rock on her face, rendering her unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO GUYS I've been getting reviews on plagiarism but I'd just like to say this story was inspired by other fanfics and I guess I'm not that good at paraphrasing so I do apologize. REVIEW POSITIVELY PLEASE!**

Chapter 6  
The evening has set on Woodsboro. The clock on the end table tells the time as 7:15PM. Sidney has been fast asleep on the couch. Jus then, the home phone rings. Sidney gets up to grab the portable phone.  
"There was some accident on the dance instructor. I'm on my way." Tatum said from the phone. "It's past seven." Sidney said to her looking at the clock. "Don't worry," Tatum whined, "I wanna swing by the video store and get us a video. I was thinkin' Tom Cruise in _All The Right Moves_. You know, if you pause it just right you can see his penis." Tatum said to her. "Whatever. Just hurry." Sidney said to her. She isn't as sexual as her friend. "Cya, Sid." Tatum said before she and Sid hung up the phone.  
She began resting her migraine until her phone rings again.  
"Hello." Sidney said a little annoyed. "Hey Sid, its Randy." Randy said to her on the other line. "What do you want Randy?" She asked him coldly.  
"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I know it bothers you to talk about what happened to your mum. I'm sorry Sid." Randy said, sincerely. Sidney could tell he was being sorry. "It's ok Randy. I forgive you." Sidney said to him.  
"Cool. Well I have to get back to work. Talk to you later." Randy said to her.  
"Later." Sidney said hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath sitting up on the couch. She was wide awake now. Her phone rang again. "Randy, I know you're sorry just…"  
"_Hello, Sidney," _the voice came….the voice of Ghostface.  
"Hi. Who is this?" Sidney asks not sure who she's talking to. She got up.  
"_You tell me?"_ Ghost Face asked her. Sidney thinks a moment trying to find a response to the question of a question. "Well, I don't know."  
"_Scary night isn't it? With the murders and all, it's like it's right out of a horror movie."_  
Sidney laughed, getting up. "Aha, Randy, you gave yourself away. You still at work cause Tatum's on her way?" Sidney asked. She was convinced it was him.  
"_Do you like scary movies, Sidney_?" Ghostface asked.  
"I like that thing you're going with your voice, Randy, it's sexy." Sidney said, teasing. It actually made her feel uncomfortable...that voice. It sounded familiar...  
"_What's your favorite scary movie?"_ Ghostface asked, trying to keep on the topic.  
"Come on, Randy, you know I don't watch that shit." Sidney said to the phone.  
_"Why, are you afraid?"_ Ghostface taunted.  
"No, no, it's just that they're all same. It's always some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl-who can't act-who always runs up the stairs when she should be going out the front door. It's insulting." Sidney said, corrupted by the gossip and stereotypes of horror movies that really don't happen. A brief silence fills the room until the person talks again.  
"_Are you alone in the house?"_ Ghostface asked, changing the subject to a more threatening note. "That's so unoriginal. I'm disappointed in you Randy." Sidney said.  
"_Maybe that's because…I'm not Randy_." Ghostface says over the phone.  
Sidney looked up at strangely. "So who are you?" Sidney asked. "_The question isn't who am I, the question is where am I_?" Ghostface said, taunting Sidney. "So where are you?" She asked.  
Silence.  
_"Your front porch_," Ghostface said.  
She pauses a moment. She moves to the door window and pulls aside the drapes. "Why would you be calling from my front porch?" Sidney asked. "_That's the original part_," he said to her.  
"Oh yeah. Well I call your bluff." Sidney said as she goes to the front door. She unlocks the bolt, removes the top latch and pulls the door open...revealing the front porch...it's empty. She steps out onto it, phone still in hand. A single light shines overhead illuminating the porch. Darkness is all around.  
"So where are you?" Sidney asked.  
"_Right here."_ Ghostface said as Sidney looksout into the darkness, past the gates of her isolated house. She heads to the edge of her front porch. She looks to her left, her right but no one is there.  
Through all this time, the man calling her had actually entered through her bedroom window and began making his way down stairs. He was carrying something with his free hand…a body. Tied and gagged. Unconscious. It was Sophie's body…the man was Billy...  
"Can you see me right now?" Sidney asked.  
"_Uh-_huh," Ghost Face said.  
"Ah what am I doing? Huh. What am I doing? Hello." Sidney said sticking her finger in her nose playfully. "Ha. Nice try Randy. Tell Tatum I said to hurry up. Bye now." Sidney joked.  
And just as she was to hang up on her caller...  
"_IF YOU HANG UP ON ME, YOU'LL DIE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER," _Ghostface yelled into the phone.  
Sidney stops dead in her tracks speechless. She realizes this person is for real and isn't Randy after all. It's him...  
"_Do you wanna die Sidney? Your mother sure didn't_." Ghostface's seriousness startles her. Sid freezes in the moment.  
"FUCK YOU, YOU CREEP!" Sidney yells hanging up the phone and running back into her house. She locks the door placing the latch on it and stares out the window.  
Then all of a sudden…the closet door swung open. Out came a man, dressed in a black robe and wearing a white mask. GHOSTFACE!  
The killer knocks Sidney down to the floor. Sidney responds by kicking the figure who also falls to the ground. The killer raises his sharp knife above Sidney's body and she desperately grabs his hands to stop him from plunging it down on her.  
The killer uses its free hand grabbing Sidney by her hair and slamming her head into the floor. Sidney begins getting dazed, her vision getting blurred as a painful headache hits into her brain. The killer looks at her in fascination, now lying on her chest, and slides the blade against Sidney's breasts. The killer raises the knife, again poised to stab her. Sidney sees this and uses this opportunity to kick the killer onto the ground. He falls to the ground and she quickly gets to her feet going for the front door but she has trouble unlocking the killer gets to his feet and goes after Sidney again.  
She dodges the killer who ends up stabbing the door instead. Sidney frantically runs upstairs with Ghostface in a hot pursuit behind her. She is able to get to her room and locks the door shut pulling the closet door open placing the edge right at the door knob just as the killer pounds against the door. Sidney grabs the desk phone. The silence goes down. She tries calling a number but it has been disconnected. Sidney is at her computer. She punches at the key pad madly.

Fax Modem  
9-1-1 Send

_Killer in the house! 34 Headway Lane. _Sidney presses send again. "_Stay calm. The police are en route," _the message says.  
She realizes there has be no noise for a while and turns away to see that the masked man…had disappeared. She suddenly heard police sirens in the distance. Good thing the police station was only down the road!  
Sidney waits a few moments. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"  
Sidney screamed as she turned around and saw Billy clinging onto her from outside the window. He climbed through it and into her room.  
"The door's locked. I heard screaming. The police are coming! What's the matter?" Billy asked. Sidney hugged him tight and cried, "He's here. He was in the house! The killer's in the house!"  
"It's okay," Billy comforted. He was all behind this. Stu didn't know about this. It was all him! Two attacks in one day! He was on a roll! "Come on, let's go outside."  
The two make their way downstairs. They are just about to open the door when they go past the closet…and a banging noise is heard.  
"It's him," Sidney said.  
The banging from the closet is heard again. "Don't overreact. I'll go check," Billy said, just playing along with all his plan. He knew who was in there. "No, Billy, don'," Sidney pleaded. Billy knew nothing wrong was going to happen because he put the person in there. Acting scared, Billy made his way over to the closet…and opened it violently. Out comes Sophie.  
"Sophie?" Billy said, acting surprised. Sidney looked at her strangely. Before Sophie could explain what happened…a phone dropped from Sophie's pants. Sidney looked up, terrified, while Billy grinned. His plan was working.  
"Sidney, what's the matter?" Sophie said. She was so confused. One minute, she fell out unconscious, next minute she was freed from a closet where Sidney ran from her like she was a snake or something!  
Sidney nearly falls down the floor trying to get to safety. She's able to get to the front door ripping the chain off the door pulling it open and comes face to face with the white ghostly mask. Sidney lets out a piercing scream.  
Deputy Dewey Riley turns around, screaming. He is holding the mask. Red lights flash, sirens blast as police car after police car arrive at the scene. Sidney falls into Dewey's arms for safety.

Moments later, Sophie is being placed in handcuffs. The Prescott front yard once empty is the most filled place on the street. An ambulance is checking on Sidney to see if she has any injuries.  
"I didn't do anything! Sid…where's Sid? Ask her, she'll tell ya." Sophie pleads with the cops. Dewey holds a car door open while reading him his the rights. Sheriff Burke arrives at the scene.  
"We got her, Sheriff." Dewey said.  
"Her? Who is it?" Sheriff Burke asked.  
"Sophie Valjoy," Dewey responds.  
"Hey, I know that kid! I met her on the night Maureen was murdered…" Sheriff Burke cursed. They approached Sophie as she was being placed in the squad car.  
"Sheriff…I didn't do it…please, call my dad…please." Sophie continues to plead. "Sidney!, Sid!." Billy, near his girlfriend, smirks from afar.  
Sheriff Burke and Dewey walk across the yard towards the ambulance discussing the situation at hand.  
"How is Sidney?" Sheriff Burke asks.  
"Sid's tougher than she looks." Dewey said of his surrogate sister.  
"She'd have to be with all the shit she's been through." Sheriff Burke added.  
Across the yard sits Sidney, in the back of an ambulance as paramedics check her out. Billy is comforting her. Sheriff Burke and Dewey approach her.  
"We're seeing a lot you lately," Sheriff Burke said to Sid. Sid said nothing still shaken up by the incident. "You gonna be able to come down to the station and talk to us a bit?" Dewey asked her.  
"Yeah." Sid said to him, quietly.  
At the right time, Tatum came out of her car, pushing past police officers. "Shit Sidney. I'm sorry I was late. What happened? Are you ok?" Tatum asked her holding her hand. Sidney nods. "You gotta be. The Oh So Perfect Billy's here!" Billy scowled at Tatum. He couldn't wait to crush her head in a garage cat flap!  
"What are you doing here?" Dewey asked his sister.  
"I was on my way when I saw the police cars. Sid, are you sure you're ok?" Tatum asks her. Sidney nods again.  
"You can't be here, Tatum. This is an official crime scene." Dewey said in deputy mode.  
"It's ok. She was supposed to pick me up." Sidney said to him.  
"Her dad's out of town. She's staying with us." Tatum said to her brother.  
"Does mom know?" Dewey asked her.  
"Yes doofus." Tatum news vans come driving up the street.  
"The media are coming. Let's get you out of here." Sheriff Burke said to Sidney.  
A big, white news van comes to a stop in front of the house. The side door slides open and Gale Weathers hops out just in time to see Sidney being escorted to a squad car. "I'll be damned." Gale said spotting Sidney Prescott in the back of Dewey's squad car. Jumping from the driver's seat is Kenny, Gale's cameraman.  
"What? What?" Kenny asked Gale.  
"Jesus! Kenny, the camera. Hurry up." Gale bellowed. But it's too late. Sidney is as good as gone. Gale sees Tatum moving quickly to her car. "Excuse me?" Tatum looks up to see Gale Weathers rushing her. "Was that Sidney Prescott they took away?"  
"I don't know." Tatum responds, clearly annoyed by Gale's presence. "What happened to her?" Gale asks being persistent. "I'm not talking to you." Tatum snaps back. "I heard something about a mask. Is that true?" Gale asks.  
"Leave me alone." Tatum yells. "Can you tell me anything?" Gale asks hoping to get something from the young teen. "Yeah you're a real pain in the ass. Leave Sid alone." Tatum said getting into her car. Tatum's car peels out as Kenny comes running up with his camera. Gale spins around, flashing her pearly whites annoyed at Kenny.  
"Where'd she go?" Kenny asked clueless.  
"Look, Kenny, I know you're about fifty pounds overweight but when I say hurry please interpret that as…MOVE YOUR FAT TUB OF LARD ASS NOW!" Gale yelled as Kenny just watched her. Gale moves back to the van leaving Kenny baffled.


End file.
